The primary purpose of this Phase II project is to further develop and evaluate a computer-based Food Portion Tutorial to improve food portion estimation among a variety of food types. Specific aims of the project are to revamp the Computerized Food Portion Tutorial (CFPT) developed in Phase I as per feedback from nutritionists and end-users, expand the database of pictures, integrate portion sizes with nutritional information and provide dietary data tailored to the end-user, link the database of CFPT pictures with a validated food frequency questionnaire to develop a Pictorial Food Frequency Questionnaire (PFFQ) module, and offer the CFPT in a CD-rom version for expanded accessibility. Usability evaluations of both the Computerized Food Portion Tutorial and the Pictorial Food Frequency Questionnaire with dietary professionals will be conducted to ensure accuracy and appropriateness of program content and design. The finalized tutorial module will be evaluated in an efficacy trial to determine whether exposure to the tutorial assists users by improving food portion estimation accuracy. A validity trial of the Pictorial Food Frequency Questionnaire (PFFQ) component will also be conducted, comparing the PFFQ with a standard food frequency questionnaire, a 4-day food record, and multiple 24-hour recalls. Based on results as well as feedback from both end users and nutritionists, proposed modifications will be developed for a Phase III commercial product.